A Series of Madness Movie: How the Madness Began
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Welcome to the Cartoon World, a place you thought you could only visit in dreams. Activities include, sports, sight seeing, and fighting evil incarnet who want to take over the dimensions.
1. Please Read!

**Hello everyone! As you possibly care to know, I am rewriting A Series of Madness; at the same time I will be working on this! This is basically the "A Series of Madness"s first (and possibly only) movie script, which revolves around the secrets of the origins of the Cartoon World, and of course how OCs are able to inhabit in it despite not being canon (or in the plot's case, real). However, I will need some help in order to make this.**

**You see, I will be needing OCs from five of you in order to make this work. However, you must put in two OCs in: one who is based off of either another TV show or is from the real world (in other words, the OCs creator), and the OC which was created by the other character and shares some kind of bond with his/her creator, whether having been forgotten or held close to the creator's heart since creation.**

**Another thing is that there are only four more slots open. I already discussed this with another fan who had already checked out A Series of Madness rewrite.**

**This is PrincessPlatypusFiend's OCs:**

**Name: Violet Johnson (OC)**

**Appearance:**

**-Honey brown hair**

**-Hazel eyes**

**-wears a** **dark blue tanktop, with a jean skirt, and boots**

**Personality: **she's the type of person who will spazz out for the littlest things, like food touching.

**Important Information/Extra: **She has a rediculously obvious crush on Dib, but yet Dib doesn't notice. She has a wierd habbit of getting angry for no reason.

**Dimension: **Cartoon World

**Name: Miya Parker (creator)**

**Appearance:**

**-light brown hair**

**-brown eyes**

**-wears a Drake and Josh T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers**

**Personality: **Miya is crazy, but laid back, much like her older brother

**Important Information/Extra: **She is Drake Parker's younger sister, and is a huge Drake and Josh fan; she has a small crush on Dib, explaining why Violet has a huge crush on Dib

**Dimension: **Real World

**How He/She ended up in the Cartoon World: **Miya ended up in the Cartoon world after an accident with her older sister Megan; eventually she and everyone else find out her brother Drake and Josh are there, as before they thought only Miya of the family was sent there.

**And there you have it. Note that you do not have to tell us how the creator got into the Cartoon World; just state that he/she does not want to talk about it, or has no idea how. OCs can only be from the Cartoon Dimension, with the one exception of the OC being an imaginary friend, in which that OC is from its creator's Dimension. The creator, however, can be from any Dimension except for the Cartoon World. If the dimension you choose is not the Real World, please, also add a bit information along with it's name, such as what creatures live on it, the name of the planet they live on, is their oxygen and if not can they survive with oxygen, ext.**

**I'll post my characters' information when I put up the first chapter; in the mean time...PLEASE SEND IN OCs! I'm begging you! On my KNEES I am begging you all! D8**

**Thank you. ^_^**


	2. You're a Good Man, Dib Membrane

**I don't beleive it! People actually posted their OCs! I'm so~ Happy! :D**

**No more OCs can be posted. These are all I need.**

**Name: Becky Embrosso (OC)**

**Appearance:**

**-Brunette hair that's tied in a pony tail**

**-Brown eyes**

**-wear a black shirt with pink-striped-sleeves, dark blue jeans, black shoes, a red Spirit Gem as a neck-lace**

**Personality: She is hyper and idiotic, but can say things that even surprise her friends (however, it is very rare, and mostly random). She is also gluttonous, and is obsessed with sugar and pastries (mostly chocolate). She will often rush into things without thinking, and when she does think through, the thought is pushed aside by food, or something she is fond of. However, if you mess with her or her friends, **_**she**__**will **__**kill**__** you **_**(literally, or methaphorically, you decide)**_**.**_** She suffers from ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder), which also gives her a low attention-span at times.**

**Important Information/Extra: Her "Spirit Gem" as Shadow calls it gives her magic, strength (of a man; nothing more. She can't lift up giant rocks, at least not by herself; but she can take down something slightly bigger than her on her own), and speed (especially when having a sugar-rush). She is obviously in love with Dib, and sometimes says that Zim is her child. She is the middle child of 13, who each have their own mental problem or are just spoiled brats. It's not clear what she is, as although she looks like a human, she claims that she's not (she is not an Irken either); however, not even she knows what she is.**

**Dimension: Cartoon World**

**Name: Rachel Rozovi (creator)**

**Appearance:**

**-dirty blonde hair**

**-brown eyes**

**-wears a filler-rabbit t-shirt, blue jeans, black gym shoes**

**Personality: She is down-to-earth, and tries to act like an adult. Despite this, she often gives into childish behavior, and gets into situations that she has to get herself out of. She still remains somewhat serious, and can't understand jokes unless you say it to her again. She is often a peace-maker, but starts conflict ac well.**

**Important Information/Extra: Throughout the story, Rachel tries to convince herself that what she is experiencing is a dream, but slowly gains back her creativity that she so long had lost.**

**Dimension: Real World**

**How he/she got into the Cartoon World: Rachel was reading "The Wizard of Oz" for a book report when she falls asleep. She wakes up at Sonic's house, having been told that she crashed from some kind of UFO.**

**I own Becky(OC), Rachel (creator), Rocco, Deceive, Mira, The Nightmare, the Shadow Arms, NIMS, MAR, Zappary "Zap", Elliot, Roxie, Jackson, Monica, Danni, Applejack, Alexia, Olivia, Ruby, Venom (not all of my characters used are on this list, and some may not be used at all)**

**PrincessPlatypusFiend owns Violet Johnson (OC), and Miya Parker (creator)**

**XxDarkxBloodxX owns Lei Valience (OC), and Matt (creator)**

**TearsxOfxBlood owns Megan Wadersen (OC), Katie Brand (creator)**

**blaaaaaaa owns J.M.E.-227 [Jem] (OC), and Resa Lake (creator)**

**Captain Cynthia owns Izabella "Izzie" Stevenson (OC), and Cynthia Smith (creator)**

**All other characters belong to their respective owners**

**Note: Do not flame any of the OCs above; you can mock mine, but not theirs. Also, please tell me if I have misspelled some words, and I will fix them as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy everybody! :D**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

_[The film opens in the future of the Cartoon World; everything is in ruin. There is barely any life left on the planet, and it is hardly habitable. There are skeletons everywhere, and those who are still alive are skinny and unhealthy looking.]_

**Narrator: **They say that the future can be changed; but what about "it just wasn't meant to be"? How would you feel if you weren't meant to exist? Or how about you were meant to exist, but was meant to dissapear at one point of your life? That's how a cartoon from this time would feel...that's how everyone may feel...

_[The camera turns to the sky where a white entity is soaring away from a black entity, which begins throwing purple energy at it. The white entity manages to dodge each and every energy sphere]_

**Narrator: **In a way, yin and yang does exist. It exists inside all of us; light vs dark, good vs evil, conscience vs temptation. We experience it everyday. Either that, or we help someone through it if we choose to, or make the situation worse for them and ourselves. This was the time, where the darkness seemed to be winning.

_[Both white and black, which represent yin and yang, began smashing into each other through either rage or determination; either way, it caused a sonic boom which pushed everyone living back. The yin is thrown to the ground, and from its side falls a white gem. The yang lands, walking slowly over to the yin, its hand growing spikes]_

**(Yang)?: **Any last words, hero?

**(Yin)?: **You won't get away with this, you know. The proficy has never-!

_[The yang grabs the yin by its neck and pulls it up to the yang's face]_

**(Yang)?: **Forget that proficy! You've always been weaker than me, hero. You know that well.

**(Yin)?: **...No...

_[The white gem begins to glow; the yang, in pain from the light, releases the yin who merely stands there as they are both engulfed in the light from the gem.]_

**(Yin)?: **It was never me who was weaker...it was you...it was always you...

_[The scene changes to black; a spot light shines onto Dib and Becky]_

**Becky: **I wouldn't have anything to worry about, Dib. My mom says that a person doesn't develop character until he is at least five years old.

**Dib: **Becky, I'm already a teenager. In fact, I'm older than you are!

**Becky: **By a year.

_[Spotlights turn off. The spotlight shines on Phineas, who is eating a sandwich, but stops turning to the screen]_

**Phineas: **Did you know that Dib has never captured an alien, has never gotten proof of Big-Foot, and has never exposed Zim? Sometimes, I marvel at his consistency.

_[Phineas continues to eat his sandwhich; the spotlight turns to Zim, who just stares, but then smiles]_

**Zim: **...I think Dib's head is HUGE!

**Dib(off-camera): **MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

_[Zim turns to where Dib yelled with a shocked look on his face, but then turns back to the camera with a shrug. The spotlight turns off again, but then shines on Dib, Roxie, Phineas, and Ferb]_

**Roxie: **Now Phineas and Ferb, I want you to study Dib for a moment.

_[Dib turns to Roxie, Phineas and Ferb with a confused look on his face]_

**Roxie: **Will you hold still for a minute? I want Phineas and Ferb to study you. Now, this is the perfect example of a "psycho-head". Notice his large head, and his dull complextion, yet with an obvious disodered look in the eyes. Yes sir, I'd say this is the finest example of a psycho-head you'll see in a long time.

_[Dib glares at Roxie, along with Phineas and Ferb; Roxie merely flips her hair with a smirk on her face. The spotlight turns off. The scene cuts to Dib walking on the sidewalk]_

**Dib: **Sometimes I wake up every morning, thinking of how my life is set before me. And I get a positive feeling about things.

_[Dib stops walking when he gets to the corner of the block]_

**Dib: **Like this day for instance. The sky's so clear, and the sun's so bright! How can anything go wrong on a day like this...And then I say, get real man, something crazy is bound to happen today! And lately, I've been unfortunate to be right.

_[Music begins to play. In this order, Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, and Isabella march from around the corner; Dib backs away, but as they sing they surround Dib]_

**Dib: **See what I mean?

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella and background: **_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

_**You're the kind of reminder we need**_

_**You have humility, nobility, and a sense of honor that is very rare indeed**_

_**Crash! Boom!**_

_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

_**And we know you will go very far!**_

_**Yes it's hard to beleive, almost frightening to conceive, what a good man you are**_

**Phineas: **You are kind!

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You are kind to all the animals and every little bird**_

_**With a heart of gold you beleive what you're told**_

**Becky: **_**Every singly solitary word**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You bravely face adversity**_

_**You're cheerful through the day**_

_**You're thoughtful, brave, and courtious**_

**Zim: **_**And you also have some faults, but for the moment let's just say that**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

_**You're a prince and a prince should be king!**_

_**With a heart such as yours, you can open any door**_

_**You can go out and do anything!**_

_**You could be king, Dib Membrane**_

_**You could be king!**_

**Dib: **_**Everybody says to me**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

**Dib: **_**Every voice in harmony**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

**Dib: **_**All I need is one more try**_

_**Save the the world, it's do or die**_

_**And I'm not the kind of guy who gives up, easily**_

_**Wonder why they stop tp say**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

**Dib: **_**They never liked me anyway**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

**Dib: **_**Trying not to rock the boat**_

_**Not to make a scene**_

_**A good man, yes**_

_**But I confess, I don't know what they mean**_

_**I wanna rise like I should and do everything right**_

_**But I lie awake at night**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**Never sleep**_

**Dib: **_**With questions in my ear**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**Loud and deep**_

**Dib: **_**I wanna join the dance**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**Take the leap**_

**Dib: **_**But the answer isn't clear, then I hear**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**Dib Membrane, Dib Membrane**_

_**You bravely face adversity**_

_**You're cheerful through the day**_

_**You're thoughtful, brave, and courtious**_

**Zim and Becky: **_**Like we said, you have some faults, but for the moment let's just say**_

_[Opening credits]_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

_**La la la, la la la, la la la**_

_**La la la la la, la la la, la la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

**Dib: **_**There they go again**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're the kind of reminder we need**_

**Dib: **_**Don't know what they mean**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You have humility, nobility, and a sense of honor that is very rare indeed**_

_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

_**You're a prince, and a prince could be king!**_

_**With a heart such as yours, you can open any door**_

_**You can go out and do anything**_

_**You could be king Dib Membrane!**_

_**You could be king**_

**Dib: **_**Nothing lasts forever**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You could be king**_

**Dib: **_**All good things must end**_

_**I memorized that fraze by heart**_

_**So tell me**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're a good man**_

**Dib: **_**I need to know it**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You're a good man, Dib Membrane**_

**Dib: **_**When do the good things start?**_

**Zim, Becky, Sonic, Phineas, Ferb, Zita, Isabella, and background: **_**You could be king, Dib Membrane**_

_**You could be king**_

_[Song ends as well as the opening credits; Zim smirks at Dib]_

**Zim: **If only you're head wasn't so big!

_[Dib glares at Zim; his voices shocks everyone to fall to the ground like in a Charlie Brown episode]_

**Dib: **MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

_[End of scene]_

**AU:**

**WOW! This came out faster than I thought it would! :D**

**I hope you like this. There will be singing, because if you know me well; I am an obsessed musical fan and I hold onto that title with a strong, monkey kung-fu fist of DOOM! But there won't be songs every chapter. Maybe every five chapters, or something? I dunno.**

**And to those who sent in OCs, those who had listed how their creators got into the Cartoon World will be shown in the next chapter, and those who didn't along with the OCs will be in the chapter after that.**

**Please, reveiw! ^_^**


	3. Our Story Begins, Finally

**Sorry this took so long; at first I was gonna show how they all get to the Cartoon World, but I think its a better idea if I just skip to the part where they're already there, if you don't mind. Random, yes, but this is A Series of Madness. I can put random things here as much as I want. In fact, maybe if you suggest something random I can put it in. MAYBE. ^_^  
**

**Anyways, to recap:**

**I own Becky(OC), Rachel (creator), Rocco, Deceive, Mira, The Nightmare, the Shadow Arms, NIMS, MAR, Zappary "Zap", Elliot, Roxie, Jackson, Monica, Danni, Applejack, Alexia, Olivia, Ruby, Venom (not all of my characters used are on this list, and some may not be used at all)**

**PrincessPlatypusFiend owns Violet Johnson (OC), and Miya Parker (creator)**

**XxDarkxBloodxX owns Lei Valience (OC), and Matt (creator)**

**TearsxOfxBlood owns Megan Wadersen (OC), Katie Brand (creator)**

**blaaaaaaa owns J.M.E.-227 [Jem] (OC), and Resa Lake (creator)**

**Captain Cynthia owns Izabella "Izzie" Stevenson (OC), and Cynthia Smith (creator)**

**All other characters belong to their respective owners**

**Note: Do not flame any of the OCs above; you can mock mine, but not theirs, because these are GREAT OCs that you will be flaming. I cannot tolerate that. Also, please tell me if I have misspelled some words, and I will fix them as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy the insanity~! XD **

**Chapter 2: Our Story Begins, Finally**

_[The scene opens in a meadow. Its calm, and the winds blows gently, until Sonic runs through, tearing some grass out of the ground, and leaving a trail in the meadow. Flying behind him is Tails, who is focusing his attention on his wrist communicator]_

**Sonic: **Wait a minute...wasn't I doing a musical number a few seconds ago?

**Tails: **What was that, Sonic?

**Sonic: **...Oh, nevermind. Where did you say it was Tails?

**Tails: **The tracker says thirty more miles north exactly. Right in Mystic Ruins. We better hurry. Eggman might be after whatever fell from the sky last night too.

**Sonic: **Alright!

_[Sonic grabs Tails, who in return gasps in slight horror, by the wrist without the watch-like device as he speeds up; as Tails tries to speak, Sonic runs off screen with flailing his his grip]_

**Sonic: **Let's go, Tails!

**Tails: **GAH! SOOOONNNNNIIIIIC!

_[In the Mystic Ruins, Knuckles is investigating the crash site. Sonic and Tails come in, Tails looking dizzy. Sonic lets go of Tails as he greets Knuckles. Tails falls backwards to the ground with a thud]_

**Sonic: **Knuckles, long time no see.

**Knuckles: **What are you talking about. I saw you three day ago.

**Sonic: **Time flies.

**Knuckles: ***sighs with slight aggravation* Nevermind. Help me pull this...thing, out.

**Sonic: **Okay, Knux. C'mon Tails.

_[Tails stands up, a little dizzy still, but goes to help Sonic and Knuckles, who are both already trying to pull out the boulder-like object. With some struggle, they are able to pull the UFO out, revealing there to be a door in the side]_

**Knuckles: **A door?

**Tails: **This would explain its high energy waves. This thing's a space ship!

**Sonic: **You think it might be another Seedrian?

**Tails: **No, Cosmo's escape pod looked more like a smaller version of Amy's plane. This looks like it could belong to a Marmolian. Or a Vortian, at the most. Zim described Vortian space ships to be camoflouged like this.

**Knuckles: **Yeah, and the Irken Empire stole blueprints from these Vortians. That means anything could be in this thing...even a Black Arm...or something even worse.

**Sonic: **Please, what can be worse than a Black Arm?

**Tails: **Should we get Shadow?

**Sonic:** Nah, its probably nothing we can't handle. The Black Arms retreated ten years ago, never to return. Most likely whatever's here is friendly.

**Knuckles: **You've been hanging out with Phineas and Ferb way too much, Sonic. But if you say so, then at least lets keep our guard up.

**Sonic: **Fair enough. Now, how do we open this thing?

**Tails: **I say, push the red button.

_[Tails pushes a red button to the door; Sonic and Knuckles chuckle with slight embarrassment. The door opens very slowly at first, to which Tails preses on the button again, making it open immediatly. Out cames Rachel, who falls flat on her face, knocked out.]_

**Sonic, Tails, Knuckles: **A girl?

**Sonic: **Well, this is a sort of, deja vu. Almost like when Cosmo came.

**Knuckles: **Oh great, its the Metarex all over again!

**Sonic: **Calm down, ya knuckle-head, I was only kidding! Well, what do we do with her, Tails?

**Tails: **You should probably take her back to your house, Sonic. She looks wounded from something.

**Knuckles: **What are we suppose to be doing in the meantime? Sit around looking pretty?

**Tails: **Meanwhile, me and Knuckles are going to investigate the area a little more. There might be more people here.

**Knuckles:** DON'T IGNORE ME!

**Sonic: **Aye, aye, captain.

**Knuckles: **AUGH!

_[Sonic picks up Rachels and runs off-screen. Tails begins to fly again, looking down to an aggravated Knuckles, who snaps out of it when Tails begins to speak]_

**Tails: **Knuckles, I'll be the bird's-eye veiw. You look on foot.

**Knuckles: **Uh, right.

_[Scene changes to the backyard of Becky's house; Becky, Violet, Lei, Megan, Jem, and Izzie are there, chatting]_

**Becky:** Wait, wasn't I just doing a musical number just now?

**Megan: **Listen, Jem, about the water thing-.

**Becky: **DON'T IGNORE ME!

**Jem: **Ap, ap, ap. You rust me, I punch you, you cry, we make up. All is right with the world.

**Becky: **AUGH!

**Izzie:** *sniffs the air* I smell a deja vu here.

**Megan:** Actually, I was gonna say that I had nothing to-.

**Becky: **Oh, look at the time! The brownies must be ready! C'mon, Megan!

**Megan: **Brownies? What brow-GAH!

_[Becky grabs Megan and brings her inside while the other girls commence with a conversation. Izzie is obviously mad at Becky who tries to explain]_

**Megan: **You. Still. Owe. Me.

**Becky: **Yeeeeaaaaahhhh, about that. Look, I was gonna give you the game you wanted, but then I thought; why not get you a date instead? Or money, or ice cream, or-.

**Megan: **You lost it, didn't you?

**Becky: **YES! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY ON ME!

**Megan:** *sigh*Listen, just tell Jem the truth. She probably got over it by now.

**Becky: **But...I'd rather let you take that chance.

**Megan: **You don't have to be scared, Jem's your friend.

**Becky: **I am NOT scared, Megan...I'M TERRIFIED!

_[Megan rolls her eyes. Just as she is about to go on, there's an explosion outside. Becky and Megan run outside to see what's happening.]_

**Megan: **What happened?

**Violet: **How the heck should I know! These things came out of nowhere and nearly crushed us!

_[The group turns to Izzie and Lei, who have taken the most damage of whatever caused the explosion]_

**Izzie: **A-are we dead?

**Lei: **I dunno. Are you in pain?

**Izzie: **Yes. A considerable amount, acctually.

**Lei: **Th-then no. We're not dead.

**Izzie: **...Awesome...

_[The girls walk over to the crashed victims, who are none other than: Miya, Matt, Katie, Resa, and Cynthia. Violet, Lei, Megan, Jem, and Izzie stare at the girls as if they know them somewhere, while Becky goes over to check their pulses. Violet is the first to regain composure as she notices Becky doing this]_

**Becky: **...

**Violet: **Are they-?

**Becky: **They're alive, it seems.

**Violet: **Amazing! No Cartoon could survive a crash like that!

_[The others awake regain their composure as well, but are still looking at the five, knocked out girls]_

**Jem: **Maybe they're not Cartoons at all.

**Megan: **You mean-?

**Jem: **Yep. They might be from the Producer's World.

_[All gasp in amazement; Becky is suddenly distracted by a fly, but snaps out of it when Izzie smacks her in the back of the head. She notices her friends gazing on the five other girls]_

**Lei: **I say we bring them back inside. I'll call Tails and Dib. Maybe they can help.

**Becky: **...Are you guys alright?

**Lei: **What? Of course we are!

**Izzie: **Why do you ask?

**Becky: **Well, you're staring at them. Like-...

**Violet: **...Like we know them somewhere...

**Becky: **Well I've never seen them before in my life! Oo, maybe we should call Pink-!

**Violet, Lei, Megan, Jem, Izzie: **NO!

**Becky: **Fine! Fine!

**Lei: **Maybe...no. Its probably nothing.

**Becky: **Hm...?

**Lei: **Let's just bring them inside, fast. You know Team BlackHeart could be here.

**Becky: **Yeah, suppose you're right.

_[As they're dragging the five girls in, Izzie realizes something]_

**Izzie: **Becky, are you actually being sane for once?

**Becky: **SANE? Great, now I have to do something to balance out the universe! Be right back!

_[Becky leaves while the others try to call her back. They all groan]_

**Jem: **Leave it to Becky to choose a time like _now_ to do something crazy.

**Lei: **We'll go after her later. C'mon. Let's go.

**End of Chapter 2**

**AN:**

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY~! This took me forever to make! I'm sorry if the OCs aren't in character, especially if they're too mean or too stupid. I tried I swear! And I'm trying to make this as funny as possible, but right now it seems to serious I think. But I guess it'll be funnier as time goes on. Anyways, thank you all for being so patient. You're all awesomesauce! XD**

**If you need me, I'll be working on this and my other projects. **

**~Galaxina the Seedrian signing off~**


End file.
